This invention relates to vehicle speaker and grille assemblies and more particularly pertains to spring clip retainers removably mounting a speaker and grille assembly in a panel opening of a vehicle body.
Various shock mounted speaker and grille assemblies are complicated and costly structures. For example in the Okamoto et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,165 a bolted fixture is required. Such construction also has the disadvantage that it is not readily adaptable to different sized openings and requires installation tools, such as a screwdriver. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,483 to Chiappinelli disclose a mounting collar for an automobile radio having releasable locking means. In the Chiappinelli patent resilient clips are formed with locking grooves that receive and resiliently retain corresponding locking lips of a mounting collar.